Ángel
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: –Mi nombre aquí es Magnus. –Respondió al fin su acompañante–. Y soy un Ángel del Señor. Alexander no estuvo seguro si dejó caer la taza de té que llevaba entre sus manos. Pero eso era normal cuando un loco te decía que era un ángel. [Malec, OneShot, AU]


_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

 _Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré muy feliz. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 ** _Basado en la siguiente idea sacada de Tumblr, cuyo artista no pude encontrar._**

 ** _Cuando un ángel cae por una persona y ésta lo rechaza, el ángel se convierte en un "weeping angel"_**

* * *

 **Ángel**

 **.**

–Escúchame –pidió el chico frente a él.

Y tal vez era una petición totalmente descabellada. Porque el chico, parado a una distancia máxima de treinta centímetros, parecía llamar la atención de sus ojos en lugar de sus oídos.

Era como un incendio en una calle demasiado transitada. Aunque no quisiera verlo algo dentro de él lo obligaba a hacerlo.

–Escúchame –pidió de nuevo. Esta vez su tono de voz lo obligó a poner atención–, no vengo a hacerte daño.

Él dudaba que fuera a hacerle daño, en realidad se estaba preocupando por la salud física y mental de ese chico. Llevaba un montón de collares de fantasía de diversos colores, todos atiborrados en el cuello; la única prenda que usaba era un traje de baño de color amarillo, adornado con dibujos de palmeras y cocos. Ni siquiera tenía un par de zapatos que cubrieran sus pies, o una playera que tapara su pecho. Tal vez en alguna parte del mundo esa vestimenta sería normal, la gente andaría de esa forma por la calle sin preocuparse realmente por nada, pero en esa ciudad no era normal, mucho menos en esa temporada.

La piel morena del sujeto combinaba de una forma extraña con la blancura de alrededor. Él, en un deseo repentino, bajó la cabeza para mirar los pies del contrario. Sus pies morenos se mantenían quietos, ligeramente mojados por la nieve que los rodeaba, pero combinaban con su alrededor. Con el piso blanco por toda la nieve que se había amontonado. Cuando volvió a elevar la cabeza sus ojos se fijaron en los hombros y el cabello del extraño, llenos de blancos copos de nieve.

– ¿Quién eres?

El extraño frente a él lo miró por tanto tiempo sin pronunciar una sola palabra que empezó a tener miedo. La fijeza de esa mirada era abrumadora.

–Mi nombre aquí es Magnus. –Respondió al fin su acompañante–. Y soy un Ángel del Señor.

No estuvo seguro si dejó caer la taza de té que llevaba entre sus manos, pero el sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose le aseguraba que eso había pasado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

–No te creo nada.

Magnus frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de porque no le creían. Él nunca decía mentiras, era algo que los ángeles no acostumbraban hacer.

– ¿Porqué mentiría?

–Para proteger tu trasero.

–No creo que mi trasero necesite protección.

–Déjalo en paz, Jace –gruñó Alexander.

–Digamos que tiene razón –contraatacó Jace, elevando la daga que llevaba en su mano izquierda–. ¿Por qué Dios no nos ayuda en ese caso? ¿Tan difícil es mandar una pequeña ayudadita?

–Te lo dije, mi padre ha desaparecido.

–Que conveniente.

Magnus soltó un bufido. Exasperado de la actitud del chico rubio, cuyo nombre aún se le hacía difícil de pronunciar, así que simplemente lo llamaba por su apellido.

–Mis hermanos se están haciendo cargo del cielo en ausencia de mi padre, yo fui encomendado…

–Deja de juzgarlo –le interrumpió Alexander–. Deberías estar agradeciéndole por curarte esa herida que te hiciste siendo un estúpido irresponsable.

– ¡Trataba de matar a todos los demonios posibles!

–Tratabas de hacer que todos los demonios posibles te degollaran.

Jace bufó, dejó la daga sobre el escritorio donde estaba apoyado, y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. De todas formas olía demasiado a libro viejo, a té y a café, estaba empezando a marearse un poco. Se detuvo a un metro de la salida, volviendo la cabeza para ver a su hermano hojeando el libro que Magnus le había entregado hace una hora.

–Trata de no tontear tanto con tu ángel.

El rostro de Alexander enrojeció por las palabras de su hermano. Levantó el rostro del libro para mirar a Jace correr hacia la salida.

– ¿Vas a tontear conmigo?

Alec giró el rostro rápidamente, alcanzando a ver el perfil de Magnus y la ligera sonrisa que acompañaba su rostro. A veces, cuando el rostro del ángel mostraba esos gestos, él se preguntaba si Magnus realmente era un ángel y no un humano que sabía actuar demasiado bien.

–No voy a tontear con nadie –gruñó Alec. Volviendo a mirar el libro y tratar de retomar su lectura.

Se suponía que en ese libro había un hechizo que los ayudaría a matar a un par de demonios que habían estado molestando en la ciudad, pero Magnus aún no encontraba nada, y él estaba tratando de ayudarlo, aunque no entendiera realmente las palabras que había impresas en las hojas.

Cuando salió de su ilusión era un poco tarde. Magnus estaba recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de Alexander, y estaba empezando a acomodarse de la mejor manera para empezar a tomar una siesta, o tal vez dormir hasta el día siguiente, no estaba seguro realmente, así que solo dejaría que las cosas pasaran. Era lo bueno de no seguir en el cielo, no tenía que estar atento todo el tiempo, podía descansar.

Era una ventaja de ser un ángel caído.

– ¿Estás cansado? –preguntó Alec.

Tal vez había un ligero tono de preocupación en esa pregunta, o tal vez Magnus solo se lo estaba imaginando, se imaginaba tantas cosas desde que había conocido realmente a Alexander. Antes, cuando aún seguía en el cielo, llegaba a ver a Alexander varias veces al día, pero no era suficiente; y ahora lo tenía a su lado, dejándolo acomodarse contra su cuerpo.

Sí, Magnus se imaginaba muchas cosas si se trataba de Alexander.

–Sólo un poco exhausto.

– ¿Seguro?

–Solo necesito una siesta, mi recipiente lo agradecerá.

–De acuerdo.

Alexander se acomodó en el sofá, bajando ligeramente el hombro en el que Magnus estaba recargado para ayudarlo a descansar mejor.

Magnus se acurrucó contra el costado de Alexander, escuchando la respiración del contrario y el rasgar de las hojas cuando la página del libro era cambiada. Le gustaba esa tranquilidad que lo envolvía, que lo ayudaba a dormir aún cuando no lo necesitaba realmente.

–No sabía que los ángeles podían dormir –susurró Alexander. Sin estar seguro si Magnus seguía despierto.

Y no lo hacían, los ángeles no dormían, nunca. Pero si Alexander hubiera sido observador se habría dado cuenta que los ángeles tampoco comían o bebían, y Magnus acababa de ingerir una taza entera de té.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alexander era un ángel.

O al menos eso pensaba Magnus la mayoría del tiempo. Porque el alma de Alec era pura, era hermosa en cualquier sentido, y los ángeles tenían ese tipo de almas. Tal vez por eso Magnus había decidido caer. Tal vez el alma de Alexander lo había atraído como si fuera un imán.

Pero no se arrepentía de nada. No le importaba haber caído, haber perdido el respeto de varios de sus hermanos, o el hecho de haber perdido parte de sus dones. Le daba igual todo eso.

Porque en momentos como ese, cuando Alexander se encontraba profundamente dormido, él podía deslizar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los del humano. Sus falanges encajaban de tal manera que lo hacían pensar que debió haber caído antes. Que su recipiente destinado estaba hecho para encontrarse con Alexander.

Y cuando Alexander apretaba su mano, aún cuando estaba dormido, todo parecía estar bien. Todo parecía correcto.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A Alexander no le gustaba nada la mirada que su padre le dirigía en ese momento. Era esa mirada que usaba cuando él o alguno de sus hermanos habían hecho algo realmente malo. Pero él no creía merecer esa mirada en ese momento, no había hecho nada para tener que recibir un regaño.

– ¿Tú lo sabías? –preguntó su padre. Su voz grave parecía el gruñido de un animal salvaje enojado y a punto de atacar.

–No –respondió Alec, pero al instante continuó–, pero él no…

–Tiene que irse.

El corazón de Alexander se detuvo casi por medio minuto. O al menos así lo sintió él.

–Ha sido de mucha ayuda, y no ha tenido…

Su padre cortó la oración que Jace estaba dispuesto a soltar a favor de Alexander.

– ¡Es un ángel caído! –gritó exasperado–. ¡Saben lo que significa eso!

– ¡Ningún ángel ha venido a buscarlo!

–Alec –interrumpió su madre. Apaciguando a todos en la sala–. Tarde o temprano vendrán a buscarlo, sabes lo que los ángeles le hacen a los caídos.

Su madre tenía razón. Tarde o temprano algún ángel llegaría y mataría a cualquiera que se opusiera a acabar con la vida del ángel caído, ese era el mandato por el que se guiaban. No dejaban vivir a ningún caído, porque corrían el riesgo de que secretos del cielo fueran divulgados, y que demonios se apoderaran de esa información.

Alexander lo sabía. Pero no podía echar a Magnus, no después de toda la ayuda que les había ofrecido sin pedir nada a cambio.

No podía echar a Magnus porque no significaba ningún peligro para él. No veía ningún peligro en la forma en que Magnus le gustaba molestarlo hasta lograr exasperarlo para después darle un abrazo mientras soltaba una suave risa. No veía peligro alguno en la forma en que Magnus tomaba un libro de la biblioteca y se sentaba en el sofá rojo a leerlo, mientras bebía una taza de café o de té. No lograba ver amenaza alguna en la forma en que Magnus se atrevía a entrelazar sus dedos con los propios cuando creía que se encontraba realmente dormido.

Cualquier cosa que Magnus hacía no tenía intenciones ocultas. Magnus no poseía maldad, había llegado con ellos para ayudarlos sin pedir nada a cambio.

Y ahora su padre estaba obligándolo a echarlo.

–Tiene que irse. Ahora.

Alec se tragó su rabia. Apretó sus labios y convirtió sus manos en puños. Dio media vuelta y salió del estudio de su padre dando zancadas. Sabía que seguramente sus hermanos lo seguirían o tratarían de hacer que su padre cambiara de opinión, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer realmente.

Tenía que echar a Magnus aunque no quisiera.

Y en esos minutos tenía que hacerse a la idea. Aún cuando quisiera aplazarlo, la lealtad a su familia lo obligó a caminar hasta llegar a la cocina. A Magnus le gustaba la cocina porque le encantaba probar los alimentos humanos, Alexander creyó que los ángeles no podían saborear la comida, ahora sabía porque Magnus si podía.

Magnus estaba sentado en una de las sillas de caoba alrededor de la mesa, tenía un plato de uvas, medio vacío gracias al dueño de dicha comida.

Cuando Alexander entró a la cocina los ojos de Magnus lo reconocieron enseguida, y su rostro se distorsionó, al igual que sus labios, en una muestra clara de alegría.

–Alexander, debo de contarte algo.

Magnus pronunció esas palabras casi atropellándose unas con otras, y se levantó de su asiento tan rápido como pudo.

Seguía sonriéndole a Alec como si el sol saliera solo cuando él abría los ojos.

–Espera, Magnus, tienes que saber algo…

– ¡No!

Las veces en que Magnus había alzado la voz eran contadas. Normalmente cuando estaba enojado solo volvía su voz más gruesa y lograba llamar la atención.

–Tienes que saber esto ahora, Alexander.

Alec se mordió los labios y miró hacia la salida. En unos momentos Magnus tendría que salir por ahí para no volver.

–Te amo.

Cuando Alexander giró el rostro para volver a mirar a Magnus, y éste le recibió con una sonrisa enorme, el corazón de Alec se rompió. Se rompió en tantos pedazos que casi podía sentirlo hecho cenizas.

–Desde el primer momento que te vi, cuando aún estaba en el cielo, supe que iba a amarte, y es lo que hago ahora. Caí por ti, porque te necesito. –Magnus se tomó un momento para después continuar–. Debe haber algo que tú sientas por mí. Lo sé por la forma en que me has aceptado, es diferente cuando estoy contigo y lo sé. Tal vez no sea amor, pero puede serlo, puedo aceptarlo siempre y cuando tú decidas aceptarme también.

Los pedazos rotos del corazón de Alexander se quemaron por las palabras de Magnus.

–Te amo, Alexander, y lo haré por el resto de mi vida. Debe de haber algo que tú sientas.

–Repulsión.

Y por un momento, por un simple y solo momento, Alexander tuvo ganas de ir a la biblioteca, tomar la daga que estaba sobre el escritorio, y cortarse la lengua.

Magnus se quedó callado, con los ojos abiertos de tal manera que pareciera que estaba sufriendo un ataque cardíaco, o que acababa de ver un fantasma.

–Eres un caído, lo único que puedo sentir por ti es repulsión.

Tal vez si Magnus hubiera dicho algo, una sencilla palabra, tal vez de esa forma Alexander no se sentiría como si fuera el peor ser humano en la faz de la tierra. Magnus seguía parado a un lado de la mesa, como si esperara que Alexander dijera que todo lo que acababa de decir era una broma.

–Tienes que irte y nunca volver.

Y para cuando Alec volvió a elevar la vista Magnus ya no estaba.

Uno de los dones que le quedaban era el poder teletransportarse. A Alexander nunca le dolió tanto que usara ese último don.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

– ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Alexander sintió las manos en sus antebrazos, sujetándose con tanta fuerza que empezaba a sentir que sus huesos se romperían.

– ¿Magnus?

– ¡No te voltees! –Gritó Magnus al ver las intenciones del humano–. ¿Tan difícil era para ti? ¡Pudiste haberte quedado callado y todo estaría bien!

Era obvio que esa era la voz de Magnus, Alexander lo sabía porque la voz del ángel había resonado en su memoria por esas semanas que había estado desaparecido.

–Magnus, ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó, conteniendo sus ganas de voltear a ver al contrario–. Estuve buscándote, todos estos días no sabía dónde estabas.

Escuchó los sollozos a su espalda, trató enseguida de voltearse pero las manos en sus brazos se lo impidieron.

–Escucha, Magnus…

– ¡No, tú escucha! –gritó Magnus. Con la voz cortada por las lágrimas–. ¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Es tan malo que yo quisiera un poco de amor? ¡¿Era tan difícil amarme?!

–Magnus… escucha, he estado pensando las cosas. Sé que la forma en que actué…

– ¡Cállate, todo esto es tu culpa!

Alexander se mordió la lengua, no sabía que decir para que Magnus dejara de sentirse de esa forma. De gritar y de llorar a sus espaldas.

–Magnus…

–Por tu culpa ahora soy una maldita estatua –interrumpió Magnus–, ahora cada vez que la gente me ve me convierto en piedra. ¡Soy una maldita estatua humana!

Magnus lloraba a su espalda, lo sabía porque sentía las pequeñas convulsiones del cuerpo contrario. Y las manos en sus brazos seguían apretando tan fuerte que incluso el dolor empezaba a desaparecer.

Pero no soportaba eso, y no iba a soportarlo ni un solo segundo más.

Se deshizo, con dolor en el camino, del agarre en sus brazos. Se dio media vuelta rápidamente y encaró a Magnus. Sus manos se alzaron con rapidez, tratando de atrapar el rostro del ángel caído, para poder recordar los pliegues que había ahí. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados lo más fuerte posible.

–Sí abro los ojos te vas a convertir en una estatua, ¿cierto?

Si Magnus pudiera sentir el latido de su corazón se habría dado cuenta de que estaba latiendo tan rápido que podía competir contra un auto de carreras. Si Alexander se atrevía a abrir los ojos él iba a convertirse en una estatua automáticamente, y de todas las personas que podían verlo de esa forma Alec era la última persona que él querría que lo viera así.

Lo único que hizo para responder la pregunta del contrario fue mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

–Bien, así no te irás como la última vez.

Magnus apenas y se dio cuenta del significado de esas palabras cuando Alec ya había abierto los ojos.

Y lo que tenía frente a él lo dejó congelado.

La estatua frente a él tenía la expresión más triste que podía haber imaginado. Y los detalles en el rostro, las manos y la ropa de Magnus eran tan vividos que daba miedo. Las lagrimas recorriendo las mejillas de mármol. Y los ojos, que alguna vez habían sido del color verde más precioso del mundo, ahora eran blancos, y no tenían ni una pizca de vida.

–Fui un idiota. –Murmuró, sus manos se elevaron para acariciar las mejillas frías de la estatua–. Porque te mentí, pero… te juro que haré lo que sea para solucionarlo.

Las yemas de sus dedos repasaron los contornos del rostro del ángel.

–Porque te amo, Magnus.

Y acercó sus labios, rozando los fríos labios de mármol de la estatua del ángel llorando. Esperando, solo deseando que de esa forma las cosas se arreglaran. Volvió a besarle, deseando con toda su alma que el mármol se quebrara para poder volver a ver los hermosos ojos del ángel del que se había enamorado.

Pero el mármol nunca se quebró.


End file.
